Saino
by Enma aomoto
Summary: Les dieux ont offert à certains etres humains la possibilitée de communiquer avec les animaux et de se transformer en animal, ils sont appelés les saino cependant les dieux ne pensaient pas que la situation tournerait aussi mal, 500 ans plus tard l'histoire se répète.


Chapitre 1 : Pour toi qui vis 500 ans plus tard

§§ Année 1501 §§

Dans le palais imperiale, un homme a la chevelure noir etait agenouillé devant l'empereur Kashiwabara le 104e empereur du japon

\- je vous en prie, votre majesté , ma femme vient d'accoucher, je vous en conjure annulez cette loi !  
\- il suffit, cesse d'importuner l'empereur ! Les dieux eux-meme ont creer cette loi, si un enfant est né de parents saino il devra vivre avec un seul de ses parents, si c'est une fille c'est son pere qui devra lui etre enlever, si au contraire c est un garçon c'est sa mere qui devra lui etre enlever !

l'homme ne put retenir ses larmes a l'entente de la loi, l'empereur se leva et avanca en direction de l'homme, il le regarda avec compassion et il lui demanda

\- ta femme a accoucher d'une fille ou d'un garçon?  
\- d'un garcon votre majesté - ...il faut du courage pour venir me voir et me demander d'annuler la loi faite par les dieux, ce que je te propose est simple soit tu gardes ta femme mais tu nous livre ton enfant ou alors tu gardes ton enfant mais tu perd ta femme, je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour te decider, ce soir j'enverrai mon conseiller et des hommes armé chez toi pour prendre ce qui m'est du

l'homme remercia l'empereur meme si il ne pouvait concevoir de perdre sa famille, il rentra chez lui et parla a sa femme de la proposition de l'empereur, haru etait une belle jeune femme avec une chevelure rouge et des yeux vert clair, elle avait une intelligence et une sagesse remarquable, le soleil se coucha est comme prévu le conseiller de l'empereur arriva et ils entrèrent sans meme avoir demandé

\- Takeshi, ta femme t'a donné un fils et selon la loi des dieux elle doit partir cependant l'empereur t'a fait une proposition, l'accepte-tu?  
\- Je ne vous laisserai jamais emmener mon fils !

le conseiller gifla haru tellement fort que cette derniere tomba a terre, takeshi voulut frapper le conseiller mais les hommes se jetèrent sur lui et l'immobilisa, il pouvait rien faire a part regarder la scene de ses yeux bleu marine, le conseiller s'approcha de la jeune maman et la frappa encore une fois

\- je vais t'apprendre a rester a ta place femme !

apres avoir finit de frapper la jeune femme, il l'a prit par les cheveux et l'emmena dehors pour la faire monter dans la charette, une fois l'armé et le conseiller partit takeshi resta assis par terre la tete basse seul les cris du nourisson resonnaient, le lendemain les villageois discutaient de ce qui s'etait passé pendant la nuit, les rumeurs disaient que haru etait dans les prisons du palais.

§§ Année 1509 §§

Les années passèrent, takeshi et son fils, qu'il avait appelé katsuo et qui avait maintenant 8 ans, avaient appris a vivre sans haru, ce jour la katsuo jouait avec akemi une saino aussi qui avait son age et qui avait perdu son pere a cause de la loi, il a etait éxécuté devant tout le village quelques mois apres qu'haru soit emprisonner au palais, takeshi etait en ville et il vit une foule se rassembler a la grande place, il reussit a se frayer un chemin parmis les gens et il s'arreta brusquement en voyant ce qu'il se produisait, une femme qui avait sans doute etait battu mort etait attacher a un poto, elle avait de long cheveux rouge et ses cotés le conseiller de l'empereur

\- cette jeune femme a été accusée de trahison, elle a contestée la loi des dieux, chers sujets que cette traitresse vous serve de lecon !

takeshi croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui n'allait pas tenir tres longtemps, elle avait des yeux vert clair et c'est a ce moment la qu'il comprit que c'etait haru, il se precipita vers elle et la detacha haru caressa le visage de son mari et elle eut un leger sourire et la vie la quitta instantanément, le bruit de sa main qui tombe sur le sol resonna comme un bruit sourd dans sa tete et il ne put retenir ni ses larmes de tristesse ni ses cris de rage et il les maudissaient tous, tous les etres humains, car oui les sainou n'etaient pas vraiment humain, ils pouvait parler aux animaux et se transformer en animal meme si ce processus n'etait pas encore clair pour eux et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le controler, Takeshi jura sur la tombe de sa femme qu'il la vengerait.

§§ Année 1517 §§

Au bord d'une rivière, un jeune garçon a la chevelure rouge regardait le ciel quand il fut rejoint par une jeune fille au long cheveux bleu clair, cette derniere etait derriere lui

\- j'etais sur de te trouver ici, ton pere s'inquiete tu sais

le jeune homme haussa les epaules et ne prit meme pas la peine de lui repondre, la jeune fille se mit a coté de lui et elle le regarda avec ses yeux or

\- tu viens a la fete tout l'heure? on pourrait y aller enssemble? - non merci je préfère rester la, je n'ai pas envie de me mélanger avec ses etres inférieurs - tant pis j'irai avec tatsumi, il me l'a demandé et puis...

la jeune femme etait en train de repartir par la foret tout en parlant mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car le jeune homme a la chevelure rouge l'avait rattrapé et avait violement abattu son poing dans l'arbre pres de son visage, il l'a regardait avec ses yeux bleu marine, qu'il tenait de son pere, son regard etait dur et son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui de la jeune fille

\- tu n'a pas interet d'y aller avec lui !  
\- katsuo que fais-tu? qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda le jeune fille de plus en plus appeurée - je ne veux pas que tu y aille avec lui alors, je viendrais te chercher, akemi - merci katsuo

katsuo etait devant la maison d'akemi,il entra dans la maison et il fut acceuilit par la mere de akemi, hidemi elle avait des cheveux mi-long bleu ciel comme sa fille et elle avait des yeux violet, il y avait une peinture des parents de la jeune fille, sont pere avait des cheveux blanc avec des yeux or, soudain il vit akemi vetu d'un kimono rose clair avec des fleurs et un obi bleu clair et violet, ils sortirent et allèrent a la fete du village une heure après ils allèrent a la rivière et ils discutèrent et rigolèrent toute la nuit.

§§ 19 mai 1526 §§

Akemi et Katsuo s'etait beaucoup rapprochés, maintenant ils avait tout les deux 25 ans, cependant akemi etait inquiete pour katsuo, il s'etait enormement refermer sur lui meme il refusait tout contact avec les "etres inferieurs", leur idees etaient a l'opposées l'une de l'autre, akemi voulait la paix entre les saino et les etres humains au contraire katsuo voulait la guerre il voulait que les saino dominent les etres humains, ce jour la ce fut un jour tragique, takeshi qui avait juré de se venger attaqua le palais avec l'aide de son fils, a eux deux ils avaient fait enormement de degat parmis la population et les personnes du palais, lorsque akemi et hidemi apprirent elles se mirent dans la tete de les raisonner mais c'etait impossible.

Takeshi et hidemi etait à l'interieure du palais et ils se battèrent, katsuo et akemi etait dans le village, elle voulait absolument l'arreter, elle le supliait d'épargner les villageois mais il n'y avait rien faire il ne l'ecoutait pas et continuait son massacre

\- KATSUO! pourquoi? ces pauvres gens ne t'ont rien fait, laisse les!  
\- tu es aveugle akemi? ne vois-tu pas qu'ils nous meprisent tous, il n'y en a pas un seul qui nous respect !

katsuo s'approcha d'akemi, il etait couvert du sang de ses victimes, elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur, elle etait prise au piege, elle avait les larmes aux yeux

\- je t'en pris katsuo... arrete - ne pleure pas, je ne te ferrais aucun mal...akemi... je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé - katsuo...

elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car katsuo etait en train de l'embrasser, ils virent le palais brûler, katsuo se tourna vers akemi et lui prit les deux mains

\- viens avec moi, enssemble nous allons regner sur le monde ! Nous allons former une famille de sang pur et on fera subir aux etres inferieurs ce qui nous ont fait subir ! akemi je veux me marier avec toi, nous aurons des enfants et tu auras tout ce que tu souhaite, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !  
\- katsuo, je t'aime aussi mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi, je ne peux pas me marier avec toi et je ne veux pas former une famille de sang pur et je ne veux pas me venger... je veux juste vivre en paix avec les etres humains, s'il te plait katsuo arrete ça !  
\- vivre en paix avec eux ? mais c'est impossible

Akemi sentit en elle le pouvoir de la déesse Izanami et elle vit apparaitre un gigantesque lion blanc devant elle, ce lion blanc lui fit une reverance, Katsuo sentit en lui le pouvoir du dieu Izanagi et il vit apparaitre un gigantesque lion noir devant lui, les deux jeunes savaient autant l'un que l'autre qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible, c'est alors qu'ils engagèrent le combat,  
apres avoir combattus pendant 5jours, akemi reussit a repousser katsuo, hidemi et takeshi avaient tout deux perdu la vie.

Chacun fit sa vie de son coté ils se marirent et eurent des enfants mais pas enssemble, tout les deux pensaient souvent à leur amour impossible, ils creerent les deux plus grandes familles des saino : katsuo devient le chef de la famille Rakuzan et akemi devient la chef de la famille Seirin.

akemi etait en train de regarder le coucher de soleil, elle accrocha un bout de papier sur lequel elle expliquait tout ce qui s'etait passer, ses emotions et ses choix, sur une colombe puis pris l'oiseau dans les mains et la relacha avec ses paroles et une larme qui coula sur sa joue

\- pour toi qui vis 500 ans plus tard

Fin du Chapitre 1


End file.
